Life Lessons
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Rex is caught and it is up to Holiday and Six to give him the -talk-.


Rex sighed and threw his jacket on his bed. Another long day, another successful EVO ass kicking. He flopped down on his bed and proceeded to kick his shoes off. He felt his aching muscles relax into the soft blanket as he let out a deep breath.

"You did good today, Rex." He peaked open an eye- the he didn't realize he had closed. He grinned and threw himself forward so that he was sitting up.

"Thank you, doc. Did I do good enough for dinner and a movie?" She shook her head and walked over picking up his shoes.

"No." She said tossing his shoes into his closet. Rex cocked his eyebrow at her and grinned wider.

"How about just dinner?" She looked at him with a pitying smile. She walked over and gave him a pat on the head.

"You did good. But not that good." She said ruffling his hair. "You stink. You need a shower." He gave her a look and she shot one right back at him. "Shower. Now." He let out a defeated huff and stood up, knocking his jacket off of the bed in the process. Holiday shook her head and picked it up earning a look from Rex.

"Picking up my clothes now, Doc?"

"Actually, you got evo tissue on you when you cured it. I'm going to take your jacket and see if there is enough to extract for a clean sample." She followed him out of his room and as he took a left to go find a shower she took a right to go to the lab. She walked over to the table and tossed his jacket down. She walked over to her desk and started up one of the analysis machines. After quickly pulling on a pair of gloves she turned back just as his jacket fell off the table. She snorted and picked it up. Something caught her eye as it fell from his pocket.

She stared at the small black square for a minute. She blinked and blinked again as her eyebrows knit tighter and tighter together. Slowly she set his jacket on the table- no longer concerned with the potential specimen. Her eyes focused on the small package. She bent down and looked closer at it and slowly she reached out and picked it up- almost afraid that it would jump up and bite her. As her hands touched the foil wrapper she knew. With a jerk she stood up and looked at the horrifying thing in her hand. She shook her head before realizing that she was standing in an open lab. Her eyes widened as she shoved the condom in her pocket. Lord, knows that there were enough rumors going around without someone seeing her holding _that!_ She quickly busied herself with a pile of useless papers. She took a breath and then another. She tried to take a really deep breath but she couldn't. She walked over and sat down at her desk and attempted to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and leaned over burying her head in her hands.

_I'm going to have to have __**the talk**__ with Rex. _She stood up. No. There was a man for that and that was what he was paid for. She was there to make sure he didn't kill himself, Six was there for all the other stuff. With a new found since of purpose she left the lab. It took her half an hour to find him. Which was strange because he wasn't actually **doing** anything. He was in his office finishing paperwork but that wasn't much of doing anything when you are Agent Six. He was leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee when she walked in.

"Dr. Holiday."

"Six we need to talk." She said dismissing any polite greeting. He nodded and watched her waiting for her to talk. She took a deep breath. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She frowned and cleared her throat, knowing full and well that it wasn't her throat. _ Oh god, talking to Six is harder than talking to Rex._ So she did the one thing that would quickly break the ice. She put her hand in her pocket and gripped the condom in her hand. She walked over to him and motioned for him to hold out his hand. He did so with an arched brow. She dropped it in his hand and took a few steps back. There she did it. Hard part was over. She watched him in silence as he looked at the package, then back up to her.

"Holiday, you handed me a condom."He said flatly and arched his eyebrow. Her face flushed as she nodded.

"Yes. I found that in…Rex's jacket." She watched his face as both eyebrows raised before nestling back down.

"I wouldn't have thought he would think that far ahead." Holiday blinked at Six. That was not what she was expecting him to say. She didn't know exactly what she expected but that was not it.

"Agent Six!" She said in disbelief. "He is a minor that is in our custody. If he is thinking about _anything_ even that involves thinking that far ahead- we need to know about it."

"No. We do not." Six said and turned around setting his coffee on he counter. Holiday frowned and resisted the urge to stamp her foot.

"Well, he needs to be talked to. Someone or rather some-_six-_ needs to do it." That earned another arched eyebrow.

"You want me to have the talk with Rex." Six asked. Holiday thought for a moment- then nodded. Six shrugged and started past her. The more Holiday thought about it, it became apparent that it was entirely too easy. Wait what was Six going to tell him. Holiday reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

"I'd better come with you." Dammit. That was not what she meant. She could have talked to Rex by her self a lot easier. They walked down the hall in silence- Six still holding the condom in his hand like it was nothing. She could imagine that all the grunts, scientists, researchers and everybody in the entire compound had stopped and stared at them as they passed. Her face was hurting- she was blushing so hard. Finally, the reached Rex's room. Six stopped Holiday as she started to walk in. He shook his head slowly and reached up and knocked on the door.

"C'min"

"Six…" Holdiay said grabbing Six's sleeve again. He looked at her and cocked his eyebrow. She frowned and followed him in. Rex was sitting on his bed in his pajama pants drying his hair with a big fluffy towel. He looked up and smiled at them- but the smile faded as the tension filled the room.

"Hi…uh..guys. What's going on?" Rex said standing up. He tossed his towel over his shoulder. Six held up his hand the condom wrapper between his finger and thumb. Rex's eyes widened and his face paled as Six tossed the package onto Rex's bed. "Heh what's that?" He said, attempting to play innocent. Holiday frowned.

"Don't play cute, Rex. You know exactly what that is." She said walking over to him. "What are you thinking? Are you thinking? What do you need that for? Who? Do I need to put you in a chasity-" Holiday was cut off when Six cleared his throat. She shot a glare back at him. He shook his head.

"Holiday- I've got this one." It was Six's way of telling her to shut up and get out. She shook her head and stomped out with a huff. She leaned against the wall and listened to the door swoosh shut. After what seemed like days- Six finally came out of the room. He passed her and started towards his office. She stumbled as she caught up with him.

"What did you say?"

"I fixed it." Holiday paused. She did not like the way he said that. She grabbed his sleeve for the umpteenth time and made him stop.

"Fixed what?" She said narrowing her eyes. Six looked down at her hand and she promptly released it.

"He got it from Noah- who got it from his sexual education class." He said as stoic as usual. Holiday blinked and nodded.

"So he's not…."

"I don't know."

"Six!"

She followed him down the hall and wasn't successful getting any more information out of him other than the fact that he had 'fixed' it and that she shouldn't worry about it. She finally gave up and decided that maybe she should just drop it. But it was hard when she was…in a way like his mother…almost. She shook her head. He was too young for sex. No matter how old he actually was- he was too young. She decided then and there that the next morning she, Rex and Noah were going to have a sex ed class of their own. The needed to see the repercussions of their actions before hand.

Now, she only needed to find those pictures of those diseased sexual organs and that video of a live birth.


End file.
